User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive 2
\(^.^)/ Thanks Rsk! I actually don't know what more there is to learn about becoming a admin do you? Well anyway wasn't it funny I got premoted on friday the thirteenth? Well bye and thanks! Grammar Cat 12:15, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Changes Yep It definitely needs to be changed. Maybe we could take the skin from neutronized and use it as ours? Also one other thing You had a category for everything except pickups could you also add that to the front page? And one last question Is there anyway to change the favacon like to the one neutronized has but a different colour? Write you later. Grammar Cat 12:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Appearance wars Dear Rsk, I've noticed you got rid of my appearance on the T-rex page. Why get rid of mines and replace your own appearnce that didn't even mention the boss possesd arms. Why did you remove it? Grammar Cat 21:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re I did read the summery. But if we do everything to what the reader would skip and not skip then we would never know what to write plus it would be your opinion what readers read and not read. And also what if most people have now idea what a t-rex looks like and besides it is made by a game that is most likely loosely based on what it actually looks like. So I'm still all for putting my appearance back up. Grammar Cat 22:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) (still angry) This reminds me of when I talked with bluefire2 I see your point but I don't completely aggree with it. But I will at least edit your appearance and basicly describe the t-rex in less detail then before. Wait for me to edit it then see if it's okay. (Note: Dino quake template is nearly complete!) Grammar Cat 22:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi rsk! I know it may be a while till you read this but anyway it is great to hear from you. Thank you ever so much for colouring the Roar Rampage template. Well see you around friend! Grammar Cat 18:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes The info box looks good, Rsk. Oh yeah I actually finally learned how to make transparent images. Now nobody can't say he knows everything. Grammar Cat 01:22, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Removing trivia Okay! Though isn't it ironic they referr to it as multiplayer when it should be online mulitplayer since it made me thing that Neutronized people didn't know there own stuff.Grammar Cat 01:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok then I did not know that. Thank you for telling me that! — The Nitrome Yeti (talk) 22:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Category I guess you're write about the category but I had know idea what to write and there should be something to help the reader navaigate. Also I intended to make the favicon yellow but I got really ticked off in gimp due to I was fussing over every pixel and I didn't realize I just needed to paint just a certain colour. So I was ticked off then I thought why not make it green! So now there's a green favicon witch has not appeared on the side bar yet >:( Oh yeah, aren't you supposed to be studying? Also do you like peeling apples or something and that's why your avatar has a girl peeling apples? --Grammar Cat 13:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) New colours Hi Rsk! I was wondering if we should change the background colour to green since I made the favicon green and I thought it would be good to have a change since the nitrome wiki is blue yet nitrome.com is pink. If you don't want to I suggest we decide on another colour since it would be odd to have a green favicon and the colour be something else. Grammar Cat 20:39, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Spot light One thing about spot light I think we need to some work beofre it is requested. Also if I change the favicon to blue it will be a exact dulipcate of Neutronize's and I don't think that would be good. How about red for the wiki? I'm going to keep asking you till we decide on a colour. Grammar Cat 03:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Red Hi Rsk! Now judging by what you said on the chat, when I meant red I didn't mean fire truck red I meant sort of dark red. I've restyled the word mark and the wiki would be as dark as the nuetronized mascot in the word mark. Below is the word mark and tell me what you think. --Grammar Cat 22:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) This is probably going to end up strange I wish we had another admin since if you don't agree I can't go anywhere. As for spotlight I still think it would be a bad idea (surprised?). I'm changing the favicon to light blue since green is sorta weird and it needs to be decided on a new colour and it isn't going to be green, red, or dark blue. I think it should be decided soon what the colour should be since you'll be gone for two months and I'm not going to change the colour behind your back since I don't want to get you enraged that you demote me. So think about a colour and I'll think of one as well. --Grammar Cat 00:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC)